Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by gremlin2318
Summary: This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Most of them will be about Kensi and Deeks. Some of them will relate to episodes and others will not. Disclaimer: I do not own anything about NCIS LA.
1. The First Noel

**Story: **Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 1: ** The First Noel

**Rated: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Some will be related to episodes and some will not.

The first chapter takes place after the holiday episode in season 2.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Noel<strong>

"Here Marty, take this to your girl and make her take a break," Sandy instructs as she hands Deeks a plate of piping hot food.

He's used to taking orders from Sandy when he volunteers. He tries to make it once a month, but sometimes it ends up being once every few months. "Not my girl," he corrects as he takes the plate, "just my partner."

"Well she's sweet, and she's the hardest worker in here even with that bump on her head, so you go take care of her."

Deeks thought that was what he was doing. That's why he brought her here with him, to look out for her and make sure she was alright physically and emotionally. Apparently he's not doing it up to Sandy's standards though.

"Take her some ice too," Sandy suggests, but Deeeks knows it's really not a suggestion.

"Ah," he hedges, "That might come better from you. She's kind of stubborn." He uses what he thinks is a more accurate adjective for Kensi than sweet. He can think of a lot of s adjectives for her actually: sarcastic, self-confident, snarky, and super competitive just to name a few. Sweet isn't the first word that comes to mind when describing Kensi, but maybe that's just because she's not sweet to him.

"Oh all right, go on then. I'll be there in a minute with the ice."

"Hey there, break time," Deeks says coming up to Kensi with the plate of food.

"If I sit down, I might not get up," she admits having no intention of stopping what she is doing to take a break.

"That's the point," Deeks tells her as he removes the serving spoon from her hand. "Sandy insists and no one argues with Sandy."

"It does smell good," Kensi comments letting Deeks lead her to a table. "This is a side of you I didn't expect," she adds as they sit.

"You should know by now that I'm full of surprises."

She gives him a little half smile as she digs into the mashed potatoes.

"You okay?" Deeks asks a few minutes later. She hasn't eaten much and he knows that's not like her.

"Yeah, I'm just…" She can't bring herself to admit that she isn't feeling the best, but she unconsciously wraps one arm around her middle. She pushes her plate toward Deeks with the other hand.

"Here you go honey," Sandy says handing Kensi a bag of ice as she hustles past.

"Thanks," Kensi replies. She gingerly presses it to the bump as she leans back in her chair.

When they head back to the kitchen to see what they can do to help clean up, Sandy sends them on their way. Marty has been the last one to leave besides her the past two years. To thank him for his help she hopes to give him some quality time with this lovely young lady he brought tonight.

"You up for one more stop?" Deeks asks as they get into his car.

"Sure," she replies.

"I don't have anyone to buy presents for," he explains as if it's no big deal when they arrive at their destination and he pulls a large box of toys out of the trunk. He downplays the gesture, but it is a big deal to her. Half the men she knows would spend their extra money on video games and beer. She's happy to discover that even though Deeks is immature in some ways, he's quite thoughtful and responsible in others. They stop in at a homeless shelter where Deeks is also known by name. They stay to help some of the other adults wrap a few presents and are sent on their way with hot chocolate. They walk to a park nearby that has a Christmas tree and small ice skating rink and find a bench to sit and watch the skaters for awhile.

"This is nice," Kensi says wrapping both hands around her hot chocolate as she watches a little boy holding onto both of his parents' hands, all of them trying to keep their balance.

"Want to take a spin?"

"No, I'm good here. It's just nice to see happy people on Christmas."

"For the record, I think it's pretty crappy he left on Christmas."

"That was pretty much the only crappy thing about him. He wasn't like that before…" Kensi trails off and changes the subject back to the present. "It felt good to actually help tonight. Thank you for bringing me with you."

"It was my pleasure," he responds changing his opinion in favor of sweet being an adjective to describe Kensi. "In fact, I think we should spend the night together."

Kensi nearly spits out her hot chocolate and turns to him with wide eyes.

"Um, what!?"

He'd said it in a flirtatious way, but as soon as she looks at him she knows that's not what he meant. Her cheeks get a few shades pinker than they were already from the cool evening.

"This needs more ice," he observes as he gently touches her forehead.

"Ouch! Don't touch it!" she reprimands swatting his hand away. She regrets it for a second after she does it because his touch didn't actually hurt. His thumb gently caressing her forehead had felt nice. It is nice having someone care about her like this.

"You're also queasy. You have a concussion and you shouldn't be alone," Deeks insists.

"I'll be fine. I don't need you to…" she begins, but doesn't know how to finish because the truth is she knows she needs to stop keeping people from getting too close. She needs more friends to confide in, especially ones who understand what she does for a living. She figures why not start with her partner, someone she needs to trust anyway. After all, Sam and Callen are friends and partners.

"We can watch Miracle on 34th Street and I make amazing pancakes on Christmas morning." Deeks uses every ounce of charm and persuasion he has. This is his best Christmas in years and he doesn't want it to end.

"Okay, you won me over with the pancakes," Kensi agrees.

"Do you need anything else?" Deeks asks as he hands her an ice pack once she is settled on the couch after a quick tour of his apartment.

"No, this is good," she replies.

They watch the movie silently for the most part. Every so often Deeks says something witty making Kensi laugh. They both fall asleep during parts of the movie, but wake up to see the little girl get her house and family. Both of them think how they used to wish for a happy, whole family when they were little, but keep the thoughts to themselves.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" Deeks asks as he shuts off the movie.

"I'm good here," Kensi replies snuggling into the couch feeling cozy and comfortable. And for the first time in a long time she doesn't feel alone on Christmas Eve. She is actually looking forward to waking up on Christmas morning and having her new partner, and now friend, to share it with. "Merry Christmas, Deeks!"

"Merry Christmas, Kensi."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to review.<p> 


	2. Blue Christmas Without You

**Story: **Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 2: ** Blue Christmas Without You

**Rated: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Some will be related to episodes and some will not.

This chapter takes place after the holiday episode in season 3.

**Blue Christmas Without You**

"No Kensi tonight?" Sandy asks Deeks when he arrives at the Soup Kitchen on Christmas Eve.

"No, our little ray of sunshine is soaking up the sunshine in Hawaii," he replies. Sandy notices that he tries to put on a light and merry front, but she can tell he is a little down.

As he serves mashed potatoes he enjoys the grateful people and the conversations, but it's just not the same as last year. Missing her company has him wanting to hop on a plane to Hawaii for Christmas, but the bigger draw is his curiosity for why she is there and who she is with. He'd never actually get on a plane, partly because she'd kill him and partly because he has Clippers games to attend with his buddies and a date with a girl he met while undercover during his days off this coming week. Absence must really make the heart grow fonder though because he has a greater appreciation for the place his partner and friend has in his life, and he definitely won't forget to pick her up from the airport this time.

* * *

><p>Last night she was content to be in one of the most beautiful places on earth surrounded by happy people for Christmas. Today, even on a beach full of joyful vacationers and locals celebrating Christmas Day, she feels so alone. As she applies some of the oil Deeks gave her, she ponders why she didn't let him come. Last Christmas at the Soup Kitchen had been nice, fun even. She enjoys his company, most of the time, and she sure could use a new perspective on her father's case. She wonders if she didn't take him up on his offer to come because of their thing, but decides that even if there is a thing and they would have come to this beautiful island together, she would have been able to remain strictly friends and partners. No, the real reason she didn't let him come is that her father's case is so personal and she just wasn't ready to be that open with him. Though she knows if she doesn't want to spend all of her Christmases alone she is going to have to learn to open up. Maybe if she doesn't get the answers she's looking for this week, she'll get his opinion on where to go from here. After all, because of their relationship as partners Deeks is quickly becoming the person she counts on and trusts most in her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.<p> 


	3. Thankful

**Story: **Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 3: **Thankful

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Some will be related to episodes and some will not.

This one takes place during season 6 after the episode Traitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankful<strong>

Kensi rolls over and fluffs her pillow. She is trying to sleep in her bed, but like the two nights before this one she isn't having much luck and is about to give up and move to the couch. She flips to her back and sighs as her mind drifts from Carl the mole to the mole she was supposed to keep her eyes open for in Afghanistan. This train of thought leads to thoughts about her time being held captive and her rescue. Knots tighten in her stomach and now she knows for sure that sleep is a lost cause.

She fights the thoughts and demons on her own for forty-five more minutes before she picks up the phone, maneuvers to recent calls, and taps Deeks's name.

"Hi," he answers on the third ring thinking that he should have stayed last night even though they hadn't parted until after a few after-work beers with some of their coworkers and the plan was for him to return in the morning for them to make their Thanksgiving dishes together. He has sensed she's been on edge since Granger was poisoned and he's caught her lost in thought a number of times over the last few days.

"Hi," she replies. "What are you doing?" she asks even though she can tell from his voice that he was sleeping.

"Sleeping, what are you doing?"

"Not sleeping," she responds honestly.

"We'll be right over," he tells her referring to himself and Monty.

"You don't have to." She wants him to come, but feels silly making him come in the middle of the night. She doesn't like that she can't get through this by herself.

"My moments are available 24 hours a day," he assures her. "Start making a grocery list for tomorrow," he suggests hoping to keep her mind busy while she's waiting for him.

"Thank you," she says sincerely, but he has already hung up to get to her quicker.

When he arrives she lets him pull her into his arms as Monty trots past without even saying hello. He is not happy his slumber was disturbed and heads straight for Kensi's bed to settle in for the night.

Deeks feels her sigh as her arms encircle his waist and her cheek hits his shoulder. "What's on your mind?" he asks into her hair.

She pulls back and follows Monty into her bedroom. This is new Deeks thinks, but goes with it. Monty is curled up toward the end of the bed, but right in the middle.

"Ever since Afghanistan I feel like there is always a threat. I feel like I haven't truly relaxed in a year," she explains as she lies down with her feet to one side of Monty. Deeks mirrors her movements lying on the other side of their furry friend. "Sometimes a day or even a string of days are good, but then I start thinking about it and I can't stop. I get tense and feel like I'm in fight mode 24/7. It's exhausting, but I can't sleep."

He lies across from her listening quietly, his eyes full of understanding.

"On the good days, what helps?" he asks.

"You," she replies as her gaze holds his. She wants him to kiss her. She is certain if he kisses her she'll forget everything else. She knows physical intimacy is probably not the answer to her emotional and psychological issues, so to avoid a meeting of their lips she places a hand on his arm near his elbow and leans her top half closer to him tucking her head under his chin.

He reaches out for her too, trailing his fingers up and down her spine. He hears her sniffle as a few tears fall.

"Let it out," he encourages as he adds pressure and begins massaging her back. "Tell me. I'm here."

"I want to stop feeling guilty about Afghanistan, but I don't think I ever will and it's eating me up inside." She raises her hand to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Relax," Deeks whispers as he feels her tense up as she's getting upset. He works on a giant knot in her neck. "None of us would ever want you to feel guilty. All of us would have come for you no matter what, especially me." He kisses the top of her head to emphasize his point.

"It's not just that I put you in danger, though that's a big part of it. It's also that every time I hear about an attack by the Taliban or our men and women being killed I wonder if it's because of me," she shares as she lightly stokes his arm.

"There was money exchanged, but DOJ exaggerated to get to you. You can't put all the blame on yourself. You should've never been there in the first place." His fingers trail down her back. When he reaches half-way, he comes across and rests his hand on her side.

His words remind her of what had started her most recent wave of emotion stemming from Afghanistan. "I also want to stop being angry at Hetty, but I can't seem to do that either."

"If you wouldn't have made it home, I don't think I would have ever been able to forgive her." Deeks opens up about his own feelings hoping Kensi will see they are in this together. Deeks rolls onto his back. No longer wanting Monty between them, he nudges the dog off the bed and scoots closer to Kensi so she can cuddle into his side. The hand that was on his arm now rests on his chest.

"But you have forgiven her?" Kensi asks.

"I'm working on it. Mostly because I'm so grateful you're here. It's what I'm most thankful for," he tells her referring to the impending holiday.

"Where do you think we'd be if she hadn't sent me?" Kensi asks out loud a question she's asked many times in her head. Her tears have dried and she's feeling a little more relaxed lying next to him.

"Maybe we'd be together, but I think more likely the last year kept us from moving too fast. I think making it through the last year together shows we can make it through almost anything. We've learned a lot about ourselves, about each other, and how to communicate. This past year has taught me to be even more grateful, so I am looking forward to spending tomorrow with you and seeing where the next step takes us."

"So there is going to be a next step?" she tries to clarify that they are finally going to take the step they've been dancing around for weeks, or rather months, or maybe even years.

"I think we better do it soon or we're going to end up skipping a few steps again," he teases as his hand comes up to cover hers. His fingers caress her arm and send pleasant shivers through her.

"Good idea," she agrees closing her eyes. Somehow knowing that she and Deeks are going to take the next step has put her more at ease and she feels like she might fall asleep. "Goodnight Deeks," she tells him.

"Night Kens"

* * *

><p>In the morning Deeks returns from the grocery store to find Kensi on the couch with Monty's head in her lap. She looks more relaxed than the night before. The fact that they are more successful communicating with each other and that they support and help each other through the toughest of times adds to his confidence that moving their relationship forward is right for them.<p>

"There's coffee," she tells him.

"And breakfast," he adds holding up a bakery bag.

"Yum," she says as her eyes light up making him smile.

After bringing the coffeepot to fill up her cup and getting one of his own, he joins her on the couch with the doughnuts to watch the Thanksgiving parade. Monty gets kicked out of his spot again so Deeks can be closer to Kensi and Deeks is pretty sure the dog is not happy with him.

Later that morning in the kitchen Deeks reaches around Kensi to get into the drawer to take out a knife. He uses this as an excuse to rest a hand on her hip and take an exaggerated sniff of her hair. After sleeping next to her last night all he wants is to be close to her.

"Okay, okay," she says elbowing him in the gut without much force. "I know I let you get away with it last night, but you know what you need to do in order to do that." She feels a little bad making him work for it after she was the one cuddling up to him in bed last night, but he is the one who gave the knife back and she needs to know that he's serious and ready for this.

"I know," he assures her that he knows what she wants. Just to rile her he sneaks in a kiss on her cheek. She gives him an outraged look, but then can't help but smile. They spend the next hour working in the kitchen. Deeks reads the Green Bean Casserole recipe for her so she doesn't miss a step. She peels the potatoes for him after he washes them.

* * *

><p>That afternoon everyone is squished around Callen's kitchen table, but after the year they've had, no one would have it any other way. Callen and Joelle are hosting, but everyone has contributed a dish. Nell made the bread stuffing. Eric bought the dinner rolls and apple pie. Hetty made jell-o and sweet potatoes. Kensi made the Green Bean Casserole. Deeks prepared the potatoes for mashed potatoes. Kensi's mom, Julia, was also invited. She made the pumpkin pie. Sam and the family are at grandma's house, but have promised to stop by later. Granger has gone home to family to recover from his poisoning.<p>

"Should we go around and say something we're thankful for?" suggests Nell.

"Sure, you go first," Eric encourages.

"Ok, well I'm thankful for my family and for all the wonderful friends around this table," Nell shares.

It is Eric's turn next. "I'm thankful that we are all here celebrating this holiday together."

Kensi places her hand on Deeks's thigh under the table catching him completely off guard. As soon as he regains the ability to think he realizes what she wants and slides his hand under the table and on top of hers. She turns her hand over and intertwines their fingers. She isn't completely comfortable saying in front of everyone what she wants to say, but she is going to push herself to take this opportunity because she knows it needs to be said. "I'm thankful for everyone's love and support this year. It has meant the world to me." She squeezes Deeks's fingers and glances at him letting him know that she especially means him. She would have said more, but she can't because of Joelle.

Everyone is staring at Deeks because it's his turn. He has realized too late that he has no idea what to say because he can't talk about the only thing, or rather person, he is really thankful for. "I ahh, I'm thankful for people…and for things." He turns to Julia hoping she'll save him.

Instead Eric jumps in teasing, "People who need people?"

Joelle sarcastically whispers to Callen, "He's as eloquent as you."

Nell asks giving him a bit of a hard time, "What kinds of things?"

Kensi can't help but pile on. "Yes Deeks, what kinds of things?"

"They're the luckiest people in the world," Deeks answers Eric as his thumb rubs Kensi's wrist. "Things like sunshine, Cronuts, and ice cream cones in my truck at the beach." He is relieved to have somewhat pulled himself together, but he can feel the warmth in his cheeks as he catches knowing glances from more than one person around the table.

Julia continues, "I'm thankful for my relationship with my daughter and thankful that she has such wonderful friends."

Hetty is next and she is thankful for a nation that is safe and free, and for everyone who serves to keep it that way.

Callen and Joelle are thankful for each other and for a house full of friends.

* * *

><p>"Are Kensi and Deeks together?" Joelle asks Callen later that night as she shuts the door after seeing Kensi and Deeks off.<p>

"The world may never know," Callen replies with light-hearted mysteriousness.

"I thought that was the answer to the question how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop," Joelle responds laughing. "Kensi forgot her dish," she notices. She and Callen quickly make their way outside to see if they can catch them.

"We've never had ice cream in your truck at the beach." Kensi brings this up as soon as they are in the car.

"We will." She knows this is a promise that he is going to ask her out on a date, which is something they are both truly thankful for because waiting for this moment is becoming pretty unbearable for both of them.

"Anytime soon?" she pushes.

He reaches for her hand. "Kensi, will you go on a date with me?" he asks.

"I would love to," she replies as they are both moving closer. He presses his lips to hers hungrily. As she reaches for his face her lips part and she emits a sound of pure happiness. Deeks isn't quite sure if it's a squeak or a moan, but whatever it is it drives him to deepen the kiss as his hand threads through her hair to the base of her neck.

"I guess that answers that question," Joelle comments as she and Callen turn to go back in the house to give Kensi and Deeks some privacy.

"I think we might need to go on the date right now," Deeks suggests as his kisses travel down her neck and back up again. Their lips meet again, but this time the kiss is sweeter and more tender than the previous ones. Both of them understand that they've come this far and they will continue to take things one step at a time and be thankful for each step and each moment along the way.

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to take the story all the way to him asking her out. I was going to keep it more true to the season so far, but sometimes things just flow out when you are writing. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome. Happy Holiday Season!<p> 


	4. I Saw Three Ships

**Story: **Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 4: **I Saw Three Ships Come Sailing In

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Some will be related to episodes and some will not.

This chapter takes place after the Christmas episode in season 4. Hetty, Callen, Deeks, and Kensi have to spend Christmas aboard the Navy ship.

* * *

><p><strong>I Saw Three Ships<strong>

"That's it for me," Kensi announces laying her hand of cards on the table. "Common, you're coming too," she tells her drained looking partner.

Goodnight and Merry Christmas are exchanged with Hetty, Callen, and a few of the sailors.

"Don't stay up too late party animals or Santa won't come," Deeks warns as Kensi pushes him toward the corridor that will eventually get them to his rack.

"So are you my protective detail?" Deeks asks as they descend a flight of steep, metal stairs toward his berthing area and away from hers.

"You didn't exactly make friends on our little voyage," she comments. "Plus it would probably take you all night to find your room."

"Ha, you are so wrong! I made a map!" He proudly takes out the map he drew on a napkin with the route from the mess deck to his berthing area.

Giving him credit for his creativity, she gives an appreciative nod and smile as she studies the napkin.

"So want to watch a movie on my phone and make sure I don't have any lasting effects from my exciting day?" While it's not skiing in Tahoe, he is enjoying Christmas stuck on a ship more than he thought he would and he's not ready for the night to end. Cozying up with Kensi in a tiny bunk would be the perfect end to his Christmas Eve. He's been looking for an excuse to get close to her since their op as Justin and Melissa.

"You beat Hetty twice in poker. I think you're fine. Plus the fraternization thing is taken pretty seriously and I have bunkmates who seem nice enough to sound the alarm if I don't return soon." The movie sounds nice, but there are rules for a reason. While she isn't a sailor subject to these rules, with the feelings she's having about her partner lately she thinks sticking to a code of conduct is definitely the best idea. "Breakfast at 8:30?" she offers.

"I'll be there with bells on."

* * *

><p>Deeks enters the mess the next morning singing "I Saw Three Ships." When he spots Kensi, the first thing he notices is her death glare.<p>

"Merry Christmas Sunshine," he tries to butter her up with an apologetic grin not quite sure yet what exactly earned him the death glare, but knowing whatever it is he better start apologizing.

"It's 9:00," is her only reply as her glare becomes even more fierce. She can't believe she was feeling such strong warm feelings for him yesterday.

"The sway of the boat made for a very deep sleep," is his excuse.

"I'll give you a deep sleep. I have a history of being stood up on Christmas you know," she grumbles scooting away from him as he sits down right next to her.

Oops, now he gets the intensity of her glare.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "Maybe this will help make up for my tardiness." He lays a small stocking on the table that she hadn't noticed in his hands. Inside she finds a small package of Oreos, a few mini peanut butter cups, and a Titanic ornament.

As angry and hurt as she was that he wasn't on time and didn't remember why it would be important that he be on time, she can't hold back the twitch of a smile that the stocking and its contents bring to her face.

"You're such a dork." Her words are condescending, but her tone is warm and affectionate. "You're a dork that could have been lying at the bottom of a staircase for all I knew," she adds revealing what may be the true source of her anger. She isn't quite ready to let him off the hook for making her have these feelings.

"And you wouldn't want to lose a perfectly good partner," he paraphrases her words from the day before. "You especially wouldn't want to lose one whose real gift for you is skiing in Tahoe. We leave the 28th." He can sense he's winning her over and asks, "Am I forgiven?"

"Make me pancakes one of the mornings we're there and I just might. After all, it is Christmas." He's not the only one who misses some of the routines from their time as husband and wife undercover.

"Pancakes, check, no problem…now let's go get some breakfast," he encourages as his stomach growls.

"This is the perfect breakfast," she says as a way of thanking him as she opens the package of Oreos as they make their way to the line for food.

Now that Kensi is no longer glaring at him, Deeks feels free to start singing his song again. "I _saw three ships come sailing in on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day. I saw three ships come sailing in on Christmas Day in the morning_. Get it, cuz we're on a ship?" he asks before beginning the next verse.

She actually finds his singing amusing. Of course, she could never let him know that, and she is still a little annoyed with him, so instead she comments, "You know that song isn't actually about ships."

"Actually, Ms. Know It All, there are many interpretations of the song and some of them say it is actually about ships," he argues. "Must you always contradict me?" he wonders.

"I don't," she replies proving his point. They smile at each other as they finally reach where the food is being served. "My present to you will be working on that."

"And I'll work on my time management," Deeks promises as she hands him a plate.

"Merry Christmas," Kensi offers showing that he is totally forgiven.

"Merry Christmas," he replies looking forward to whatever this day and the future holds.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Thank you for reading. There will be a chapter coming about their ski trip, just not sure when I'll get to it due to things at work being busy with holiday events and such.<p> 


	5. All i Want for Christmas is You

**Story: **Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 5: **All I Want for Christmas is You

**Rated: **T, this one may flirt with being a M at some points

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Some will be related to episodes and some will not.

This chapter takes place after the episode Humbug 6x11.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want for Christmas is You<strong>

"Do you want to hit the slopes again after lunch?" Deeks asks as they walk Monty on a mountain path.

Kensi shrugs indifferently. Deeks has noticed she hasn't been herself all morning.

"We don't have to ski. There are plenty of other things to do," he suggests waggling his eyebrows at her. This brings a hint of a smile to her lips, but the deliriously happy woman he's been attached at the hip to since the skating rink seems to have disappeared. This causes Deeks to start worrying about what has caused her change in mood.

He tries again to get her back in the spirit as he sings, "In the meadow we can build a snowman. And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married. We'll say No Man…" Deeks hopes she'll join in singing with him as she had the whole ride up to Mammoth. After he runs out of verses he remembers and she still hasn't joined in, he reaches for her hand and asks, "What's wrong?"

She knew he was on to her and she's ready with what she thinks is a nonchalant and convincing, "Nothing, I'm great!"

He brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to her chilled fingers. "I know when you're lying. Something is bothering you. Are you having second thoughts?" he asks directly, yet nervously.

"No, not at all," she assures him wrapping her arms around his Monty free arm and looking up at him. Her eyes implore him to understand that this is not about them. Deeks doesn't have to wait long for her to start opening up about what's bugging her. "You know how Christmas seemed so magical when we were kids?" she asks.

"I didn't have many of those," he shares, "but go on."

"Well, since my very crappy Christmas last year I've been picturing this one as the one that was going to be magical again. I've been dreaming of spending it with you, which came true and it's amazing." She stops her explanation to reach up and kiss his cheek. "I just imagined that we'd be going over to my mom's for pumpkin pie or to Sam's to play cards."

Things are starting to click for Deeks. He remembers thinking she sounded a little disappointed when she first told him her mom was going on a cruise with her friends over the holidays. "I'm sorry about your mom," he tells her knowing there is not much he can do about that.

"I know I disappointed her the last two years by not being there as planned. Well really I disappointed her for the last 17 years," she says solemnly. Kensi feels guilty for feeling hurt when she knows the hurt her mom must have felt all of those Christmases she cut her out of her life must have been tenfold. Deeks slides his arm around her waist and pulls her close. "I know we had dinner with her already. I just…"

After he realizes that she can't finish he shows his understanding by just letting her know, "I get it."

Deeks also reflects on the fact that Kensi put up a tree in late November, something he has never seen her do before. He knows how much she likes her stuff. He wonders if she wants to be celebrating Christmas at home. "Do you want to go home?" he offers.

"No, I really am loving this vacation," she affirms thinking of the roaring fire in the living room of the cabin Deeks upgraded to, the fun they had snowboarding the past two days, dinner and drinks up at the lodge, and the cozy, fluffy, King sized bed they've been making good use of.

As they round the path back toward their cabin, Deeks thinks he has a solution to Kensi's temporary holiday funk just about figured out. "Hop in the truck," he instructs.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"I have a plan," he tells her with a twinkle in his eye. He doesn't have very many good Christmas memories and has always been happy to get away and do something adventurous for the holiday, or volunteer and make sure others have a good holiday. He always thought Kensi felt the same, but he realizes this year she needs a magical Christmas and he plans to give it to her.

"Let's pick one out," Deeks urges 20 minutes later as they pull up next to a bunch of Christmas trees in the parking lot of a store.

"We don't have to." Kensi knows what he's trying to do and is feeling a little embarrassed about wanting her magical Christmas. "It's not very practical."

"We're not being practical. We're being bold," he reminds her. "I mean, we could go inside and buy a fake tree to replace that sad little thing you call a tree."

He gets the response he was expecting from his teasing when she declares, "Never! I love my little tree!'

"Then let's go get a real tree. We're in the mountains. We need fresh pine scent filling the cabin."

After they pick out a tree they head inside where the whirlwind that is sometimes Marty Deeks takes over and fills the cart with all sorts of Christmas necessities.

"Silver balls or blue balls?" he asks holding up each for Kensi's viewing. "Wait, not blue balls!" he exclaims with mock fear and pain. Kensi laughs at the innuendo. She has no idea how they kept things between them platonic for so long this year.

"How about silver and gold," she suggests as she puts both boxes in the cart. As they move to the food aisles she starts singing, "Silver and Gold, Silver and Gold, means so much more when I see, Silver and Gold decorations on every Christmas tree," and Deeks joins in.

After they pick up steaks, shrimp, potatoes, and coleslaw Deeks asks, "What kind of cookies are we making to leave for Santa?"

"Peanut butter," Kensi decides. They were Santa's (a.k.a. her dad's) favorite. She and Deeks are pretty fond of them too, especially with actual mini peanut butter cups on top.

* * *

><p>By the time they are in the middle of making cookies and decorating the tree, Kensi's deliriously happy mood has returned. She is definitely in the Christmas spirit as she dances around to <em>Feliz Navidad<em> while placing peanut butter cups on the cookies right out of the oven.

When she returns to the living room to help Deeks with the tree, he grabs her around the waist and pulls her close for a kiss. His lips zero in on the side of her mouth and for a second she wonders what he is doing. "Someone's been taste testing," he observes licking the transferred chocolate from his lips. "Didn't get it all," he informs as he dips his head again enjoying being able to kiss her whenever he wants.

That evening Deeks grills them steaks. Kensi watches the baked potatoes and makes shrimp. After dinner Deeks starts a fire in the fireplace and they find _White Christmas_ on TV. Kensi sits between his legs on the couch and his arms wrap around her. The end of the movie when everyone is kissing puts her in a romantic mood and she turns her head for a kiss from Deeks.

"Should we open presents?" he asks before things get too heated.

"Sure," she replies untangling herself to get up and get his presents.

"Wow!" Deeks breathes turning his opened present in his hand a few minutes later. "I guess you've been thinking about this bold thing for awhile?" he partially states and partially questions her as he turns the knife over in his hands.

"Yes, I asked Tuhon to make it for you awhile ago. I guess maybe after Sam and Callen almost died in that Sub," she shares openly.

"It's the most meaningful present I've ever received. I love it," he tells her, then leans in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not sure my presents are as bold," he apologizes anxiously as he hands her a box.

After tearing off the wrapping paper, she carefully opens the box inside. In the box she finds a jewelry box meant for a little girl. It has an ice skater that skates to the music when it is open. Inside the jewelry box is a necklace with a ruby (her birthstone) in the middle and tiny triangle diamonds all around it making it look like a sun. "They're perfect," she assures him.

"I know the box is for a kid and that jewelry is traditional," he starts to explain his choices, but she stops him.

"They mean something to us and that makes them bold," she reassures him on his gift choices. She places a hand on his thigh as she leans over to share another kiss. "I have one more present for you," she adds with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Deeks gets impatient waiting to see what his next present is so he gets up and heads toward the bedroom where Kensi had disappeared. He is at the door to the bedroom when she emerges from the bathroom wearing a lace and silk robe that comes to mid thigh.

"Wow!" he exhales immediately turned on.

"I know you like my softer, lacey side, so…" she trails off as she walks closer to him. He notices she is wearing the necklace from him.

Deeks can tell the silk and lace garment isn't exactly her thing so he makes sure to choose words that let her know how much he appreciates the gift. "I love your softer, lacey side; and you look amazing." He places one hand on her hip and skims the other down the outside of her thigh to the lacey hem of the robe. Warmth spreads through her midsection as his fingertips lightly caress the skin right at the hem. The hand at her hip moves to the tie of her robe and tugs gently, allowing the robe to fall open and reveal and matching silk and lace negligee underneath. Her breath hitches in response to the desire she sees in his eyes and that she can feel radiating off of him. His hands glide over the silky material and around her waist. Her arms encircle his neck as they kiss. "And to all a good night," he murmurs against her lips as he guides her toward the bed.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Kensi asks later that night as Deeks swings his legs out of bed and reaches for his pants.<p>

"I don't think Monty is just whining about being locked out anymore. Plus we left the fire going out there," he explains as he pulls the pants on so he can go let the dog out and take care of the fire. He leans back over the bed to kiss Kensi. "Can I get you anything?" he offers.

She gets a playful expression on her face as she pulls him close for another kiss.

"Santa is going to put you on the naughty list," he teases chuckling, but he's already feeling a pressure against his jeans.

"That's okay. I already got what I wanted for Christmas," she replies smartly.

Her reply fills his heart with so much happiness he lets her win this round of banter. In response to her words he lovingly caresses her cheek before going to take care of Monty.

She falls back against the pillows with an elated sigh. She can't remember the last time she felt this happy. It isn't more than a minute before she misses him. She just can't seem to get enough of being held in his arms or being kissed by him. Him mentioning the fire gives her an idea. She wraps herself in a blanket goes out into the living room by the fire.

"What are you doing?" Deeks wonders when he and Monty come back inside.

"I got cold without you," she fibs.

"It's freezing out there," he comments hanging his coat up and coming closer to the fire.

Instead of giving him a hard time for taking the dog out with only a coat on that he didn't even bother to zip, she invites seductively, "Come here, I'll warm you up."

As he joins her in front of the fire, she unwraps the blanket from around her and rewraps it around him. He is delighted to discover that she is still gloriously naked except for the necklace he gifted her. As warm lips work their magic on his chilled body, he opens the blanket and encircles her in both it and his arms. He rolls to his back and brings her with him. The firelight dances across her face as she laughs at the tangled pile of limbs and blanket they've become. "You are so beautiful," he compliments as he tenderly moves the hair that had been falling in her face over her shoulder. His compliment is reciprocated with her showing him just how much she enjoys his body and all the wonderful ways he's used it to give her pleasure the past few days.

Later in the evening his fingers stop caressing her back and Kensi suspects Deeks has fallen asleep. Her suspicions are confirmed as he snores in her ear. She giggles to herself because at the moment she even loves his snoring. She enjoys a few more minutes of perfect in his arms before she slips out of them and turns off the gas to the fireplace. She wakes Deeks up and sends him stumbling sleepily into the bedroom.

Monty gives her a sad doggy look as she is about to shut the bedroom door. "Come on, you can come too, it's Christmas." She lets him into the room and he hops on the bed at Deeks's feet. Even half asleep, Deeks brings her against his chest as soon as she's in the bed.

"I need you to do something for me," she tells him softly as she caresses his hip to keep him awake.

"Anything," he offers.

"If you wake up first, I need you to wake me up even if you are just getting up to go let Monty out."

He understands what her concern is right away and is glad she was bold enough to remind him. "I have no intention of letting you wake up alone anytime soon," he assures her. He scoots closer and presses his lips to hers.

"Thank you, goodnight Deeks," she says appreciating that she is comfortable enough with him to ask this of him and that he knows enough about her to understand without her having to go into it.

"Night Kensalina"

Kensi's fear from the night before is unfounded as she is the first to awaken. Deeks wakes up to lips grazing his shoulder, a warm body pressed tightly to his back, and an arm and leg that don't belong to him interwoven with his limbs.

"If I'm dreaming don't wake me up because this Christmas is so much better than last Christmas," he shares as he intertwines their fingers.

"Better than a lot of Christmases," she agrees as he rolls over to face her.

"Merry Christmas," he greets with a big smile.

"Merry Christmas," she returns with spirits equally as bright.

Kensi takes care of letting Monty out for his morning pee after Deeks teasingly complains that she has worn him out already. She comes back to bed with coffee and cookies for breakfast. After a both leisurely and passionate morning in bed, Deeks makes pancakes for brunch. Sore from both their indoor and outdoor physical activity they spend a little more than an hour on the snow tubing runs, but skip snowboarding or skiing for the day. Most of the runs they go down on the same tube. Kensi claims it's because they are faster together, but Deeks knows she simply wants to be close to him because he feels the same way. They both find so much delight in flying down the hill in the chilly air without a care in the world. After snow tubing they get dressed up for a quiet dinner at the lodge. They fall asleep in each other's arms as a snowstorm provides a fresh few inches of powder for a few more days of skiing and snowboarding they have planned. For these few days all is right with the world and they both have everything they could want or need, mainly each other.

* * *

><p>Thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed any of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.<p> 


	6. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Story: **Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 6: **Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of NCIS LA or the characters.

**Summary: **This will be a collection of holiday drabbles and short one-shots. Some will be related to episodes and some will not.

This chapter takes place after the Christmas episode in season 4. Deeks, Kensi, and Kensi's mom do go on the ski trip to Lake Tahoe.

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

"Who's ready for more?" Deeks asks scooping some pancakes onto his spatula in the kitchen of the log cabin he'd rented. It isn't the 3 bedroom deluxe cabin he'd had to cancel because of their detour to a naval ship, but this little gem suits their needs just fine for a last minute New Year's getaway.

"They are delicious Marty, but I can't eat another bite," Julia compliments.

Deeks slides them onto Kensi's plate knowing she'll eat them. After he makes some for himself, Julia takes over at the skillet as he and Kensi eat.

"So where shall we start today ladies?" he asks.

"I'm going to stay put," Julia informs them. "I need a rest. Plus we're supposed to get a pretty good storm later. Why don't you two get some snowboarding in?"

Julia really does want to rest with a good book, but she also would like to give her daughter and Marty some time alone. She knows they are partners and that makes things complicated, but she also knows there is something special between them. In fact, she senses part of the reason she was invited on this trip was to be the chaperone. Even though Kensi has only been back in her life for a short time, she has a strong feeling that Marty is good for her daughter. Kensi seems to lighten up when Marty is around and she laughs more. Julia doesn't mind staying out of the way to see if that helps speed things along.

"You sure?" Kensi asks her mom.

"I'm sure," she replies then sips her coffee.

* * *

><p>"One more run?" Deeks asks a few hours later as Kensi glides to a stop next to him.<p>

"Are you crazy? This snow is insane!" she exclaims as she wipes said snow from her goggles.

"Come on, you're not going to let the mountain beat you," he taunts because she had some trouble this last time down.

"Arghhh alright, common," she gives in dramatically as she heads for the chairlift. The man definitely knows how to push her buttons.

"See, don't you feel better?" he asks after she has a cleaner run the next time down.

"I feel like lunch," she replies though she can't hide a bit of a triumphant smile over her good run on the black diamond trail.

"Wow, it's really getting windy," Deeks comments as the lodge door is nearly ripped from his hands as they head inside.

"Maybe we should get the food to go and head back to the cabin," she suggests

"Naw, we'll be fine. A bet is a bet. You kept up with me on the trails, so I owe you lunch. I'll get us a table. Why don't you call your mom and see if she wants us to bring her back anything."

"Maybe you and Marty should stay up at the lodge tonight. It's getting really bad out there," Julia suggests when she is on the phone with Kensi.

"It's got to lighten up at some point this afternoon. Plus I know what you are hinting at mom and I've told you that Deeks and I are partners, nothing more. I doubt they have any rooms up here anyway."

Julia has noticed that Kensi doesn't sound as convincing as she used to when denying that there is anything more between herself and Deeks.

"Okay honey, just be careful."

"We will mom."

"It's beautiful up here," Kensi comments a little while later as they wait for their lunch at a table next to the windows overlooking the mountain.

"Yeah, it's nice to get away," Deeks agrees.

"Thanks for the tips on that run." She wants to express what a nice time she is having without getting too sentimental or personal.

"We did it together. You figured out the drop in and that sharp right turn," he tells her sharing the credit.

"It's a good way to top off a good year," she comments. Deeks finds himself contemplating if he finds her most attractive when she's content like she is now, or when she's annoyed with him like she was on the hill when he taunted her into one more run, or when he makes her laugh. He wonders when he started thinking of his partner with deeper thought than 'Man she's hot.'

He realizes he is staring at her and turns his head toward the window pretending to admire the view so it isn't as obvious that he can't take his eyes off her. "Yes it is. I'm glad you and your mom could come."

"Me too," she replies. She doesn't know exactly when, but somewhere along the line Deeks has become her favorite person to spend time with.

* * *

><p>As Deeks sets their snowboards up against the cabin, he is pelted in the back with a giant snowball.<p>

"Why I oughtta!" he exclaims spinning around quickly and jumping off the porch steps into the snow. He grabs a handful and starts making a ball, but she is already taking cover behind the house.

She's too quick for him, making a complete circle around the cabin and tackling him from behind. She lands on top of him and gives him a face wash of snow. He's a really good wrestler and it doesn't take him long to get her on her back and for him to start shoveling snow down the inside of her jacket. She screeches in response to the cold.

Julia hears her daughter's scream. Instantly alarmed she flies to the window closest to where she thinks the sound came from. Her eyes fall upon Kensi and Deeks wrestling in the woods. Her heart rate slows as she remembers an 11 year old Kensi wrestling in the field behind their house with the boy she liked. Maybe they're getting somewhere Julia hopes.

"Ah Deeks stop! Please!" Kensi begs as he mercilessly attacks her with snow. "Deeks!"

He stops his attack, but keeps her pinned beneath him.

"Truce?" he asks leaning in close.

"Truce," she replies wishing he'd lean a little further and kiss her here in the snow. Ever since she kissed him undercover she has gotten the urge on occasion to do it again. Usually it pops into her head when her inhibitions are lowered such as when they've had a few drinks after closing a case, but there has also been a time or two when he's done something nice for her or done something she's admired that she's felt like planting one on him.

He doesn't kiss her, but he does give her a hand up off the ground.

Julia greets them at the door. "Get out of those wet things and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Kensi and Deeks smile at each other because no one has made either of them hot chocolate in a very long time.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kensi complains as she feels a sharp pain when removing her boot.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asks.

"My ankle," she replies and he squats down next to her to help gingerly remove her boot and sock.

"It might be a little swollen," he comments as he examines it. He drops his voice and adds cheekily as he slides his hand up her calf, "maybe I better help with the rest in case there are any other injuries."

A warm sensation spreads through her chilled body in response to his words, but her outward reaction is to roll her eyes and claim she can handle the rest herself as she hobbles to the bedroom she and her mother are sharing.

Deeks unfolds the pullout couch in the living room where he has been sleeping so Kensi can lie with her foot up while they watch a movie. The ankle continues to swell even with a strict ice regiment, but she can put weight on it so they figure she rolled it on the mountain or during their wrestling match in the snow. They switch to music while Julia and Deeks make dinner. Kensi enjoys the family feel as Deeks spins her mom around the kitchen and Julia laughs at his antics.

Shortly before midnight Deeks pops open a bottle of Champagne. Tired of sitting Kensi hobbles out to the kitchen. She pours some orange juice in hers. When Deeks gives her a questioning look she explains, "I can't drink straight champagne. The bubbles upset my stomach."

At midnight after toasting with their champagne, Deeks kisses both women to ring in the New Year. The kiss he gives Kensi isn't exactly a passionate, 'I need you now' kiss, but it also isn't the peck he gives her mother. Kensi notices that when he kisses her, his hand rests on her hip holding their bodies close for a brief moment. After the kiss their eyes lock for a second and something passes between them. As soon as it's there, it's gone, and Deeks is on to pouring more Champagne insisting they need to finish the bottle.

After her second glass, Julia says goodnight.

"You're pretty proud of yourself for fulfilling your mother/daughter fantasy aren't you?" Kensi teases when they are alone.

"It's not the hot tub, but it was pretty fulfilling," he retorts with a satisfied smile. "Want to finish the movie?"

"Sure," she replies settling back on the pullout couch.

Kensi, as per usual, falls asleep before the movie is over. Since they'll be sleeping in the same bed, Deeks tries to pull a Justin and Melissa and wraps an arm around her. She isn't in as deep of a sleep as he thought. He is met with the response he was usually met with during their time as Justin and Melissa, an elbow to the ribs. Though, there were a few times when she'd allowed a little pretend marriage snuggling.

"I think the champagne has gone to your head," she mumbles sleepily.

"So no, what happens in Tahoe stays in Tahoe?" he teases even though he has no plans to do more than snuggle. As much as he'd like to do more, he knows it's a bad idea. He's never had a woman like Kensi in his life and he doesn't want to mess that up.

"Deeks, don't make me get up and hobble to the bedroom," she warns. As much as she had wanted him to kiss her, she really isn't sure she wants anything more to happen between them. All in all, it's been a really great year. They don't annoy each other as much as they used to. She feels like their partnership and friendship have helped them each to grow both professionally and as people. They have a good thing and she isn't confident that they should risk changing it.

"Ok," he relents removing his arm and flipping over. Not able to resist teasing a little more, he sticks his butt out and wiggles it against hers.

"Go away," she demands laughing at his antics as she swats blindly behind her. He slaps back at the hand that is slapping him. She grabs hold of his hand only for the amount of time it takes her to utter, "goodnight Deeks."

"Night Kensi," he replies as he snuggles into his pillow thinking he needs a new girlfriend so he can stop thinking about his partner.

Kensi is woken by faint streams of early morning light ushering in the New Year. Deeks's arm is around her again. She is about to nudge him in the ribs when a long, loud snore echoes in her ear. She knows he only snores when he is in a deep sleep, so she gives him a pass. Even if he had done it while he was awake, she figures everyone needs someone they can snuggle with every once in awhile. Little does she know how much they will need each other in the year to come.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I really enjoy writing and am always looking for ways to make it better. This one started out with just the idea of a snowball fight and wrestling in the snow and took off into a bit of a New Year's fic too.<p> 


End file.
